


Nothing [A]bove, Nothing [A]bsolute

by decay



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: Androids, Enemies to ???, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Multi, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Post-Ending E (NieR: Automata), Pre-Canon, Video Game Mechanics, Wire Play, robot repair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/decay/pseuds/decay
Summary: There’s a memory in 2B’s data that flickers to the forefront of A2’s mind when she looks up and knows the Commander is no longer watching her from above.“Hey, did you know that android battle fever is actually quite similar to the human emotion of ‘love’?” The android with a hood - Jackass - stands in the shade of jagged desert walls, and 2B’s vague discomfort at the idea of thinking about it too deeply is palpable through the memory data. “So if we want to know what all those old human records are always going on about, all we need to do is let our fists fly!”Jackass’s voice is teasing and the hint of a smile lingers on her face. “Makes this whole thing feel more romantic, don’t you think?”A2 closes her eyes, ending the replay of 2B’s memory. Yes … perhaps it does.
Relationships: 2B/9S/A2 (NieR: Automata), A2/The Commander (NieR: Automata)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 33
Collections: Little Black Dress Exchange 2020





	Nothing [A]bove, Nothing [A]bsolute

**Author's Note:**

  * For [habenaria_radiata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/habenaria_radiata/gifts).



> Heya, habenaria_radiata! I was excited to see you request NieR: Automata - what a good game. I've never written for NieR: Automata before, but I just had to write something for your letter. I hope you like it! :) 
> 
> Also, just want to give huge thanks [azurrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurrys), who I roped into reading this because it was super last minute - I'm sorry and also thank you!

When A2 closes her eyes and scans for access points and lingering signals from the Bunker, she is met with silence. When A2 opens her eyes and looks up at the sky, she sees the clouds and the faintly twinkling far-away stars and planets, but she knows that the Bunker is no longer above her. 

Day is breaking, bringing with it birdsong and a splay of sun-bright color over the brightening sky. It is … pretty, A2 thinks. That would probably be the word that fit. Peaceful. Quiet. Tranquil. A breeze blows her hair - long once again - in front of her eyes, and she shifts her head to get it out of the way. A2 is still as the stone of the castle tower she is perched upon, but her fingertips jerk and then drum a beat against the old tower. Peace is new. Sometimes, the desire to fight still runs through her circuits. An urge to swing her sword until the dredges of what used to be fade back into her memory bank and she can ignore them again.

Recently, A2 has been accessing 2B’s memories instead of following her instincts and searching for an opponent or destroying part of the castle with her overzealous training. A2 has seen and analyzed most of 2B’s memory already, but there’s one that haunts her, sometimes. There’s a memory in 2B’s data that flickers to the forefront of A2’s mind when she looks up and knows the Commander is no longer watching her from above. 

_“Hey, did you know that android battle fever is actually quite similar to the human emotion of ‘love’?” The android with a hood - Jackass - stands in the shade of jagged desert walls, and 2B’s vague discomfort at the idea of thinking about it too deeply is palpable through the memory data. “So if we want to know what all those old human records are always going on about, all we need to do is let our fists fly!”_

_Jackass’s voice is teasing and the hint of a smile lingers on her face. “Makes this whole thing feel more romantic, don’t you think?”_

A2 closes her eyes, ending the replay of 2B’s memory. Yes … perhaps it does.

Unbidden, A2 remembers the clean white walls of the Bunker. It’s quiet, there, in space, even as she was put through battle simulation after battle simulation shortly after she was deemed ready for combat. The only sound is that of fighting - of A2’s blades clashing against her companions’ and their cries as she pushes them back. 

_More,_ she remembers thinking. _I can be faster. Swing harder. I was built for this. Enough of this crap._

One of her companions swings wide with a battleaxe and another lunges with dual blades in a pincer attack and A2 doesn’t think - she braces, blocking both attacks with her sword, digs her heels into the floor, and pushes _back._ A2 shouts with the effort and something shifts in her power output regulation. A2 sees red and shoves forward, flinging her companions across the room and hearing them groan as they hit the walls. Her next opponent lunges at her, spear brandished, but A2 dances out of the way. She flips backwards, taps the ground with her fingers, and pivots, growling with exertion as she slices the spear clean in half and kicks the other android across the room.

After a moment, A2 grunts and slams her sword into the ground, leaning on it heavily as she feels the surge of power fade. Her visual interface begins to crackle and she hears someone shout from behind her. 

“Halt combat! All units are to report to maintenance. Upload your combat data for further analysis. Dismissed.” 

A2 takes a deep breath and stands, swaying as she rips her sword out of the floor. A hand closes around her arm, steadying her, and she only gives the other android a cursory glance. “Commander.”

“That was a risky move, Number Two.” The Commander gives A2 a once over, and A2 swears she’s frowning slightly. She lets out a not-so-subtle _tch_ when the Commander tugs her over to the other side of the room, but complies. “Sit. I wasn’t aware I had cleared you to activate B-Mode.”

A2 glares at the Commander, shaking her arm out of her grip before sitting down on one of the storage containers lining the wall. “Huh. Maybe it’s time for _you_ to get a diagnostic test done.”

“Very funny. Show me your fusion reactor.” 

A2 just looks at the Commander. “That’s maintenance’s job,” she snaps, her eyes narrowing. “Why are _you_ so interested?”

The Commander sighs and closes her eyes. “I have a vested interest in your success. In addition, I would like to verify initial testing damage myself before sending you to maintenance.”

A2 continues to glare at the Commander in silence for a long moment, and the Commander seems content to let her. “Is that an order?”

The Commander’s eyes narrow, too. “Yes, Number Two. It is.”

“Fine _._ ” A2 bites out the word, then scoots back to lean against the wall and rips the uniform off of her midsection, letting the black fabric flutter to the ground in shreds while she stares the Commander in the eyes. The Commander doesn’t seem pleased, but she doesn’t comment on it and instead waits for A2 to finish opening the access panel above her abdomen. 

To her surprise, the Commander kneels down in front of her to assess the damage. An uncomfortable silence stretches between them before the Commander reaches forward to shift some of her wires out of the way. They must be frayed or something is stripped, because A2 inhales sharply and shudders at the sensation, hand flying down to grab the Commander’s wrist. The Commander pulls back immediately and stands, her wrist still in A2’s grasp. 

“Did that hurt?”

“No,” A2 gasps, trying to stop her sensors from making it feel like the room is spinning. Maintenance had to make adjustments to her leg while she was giving them feedback once and it was uncomfortable, but not like _this._

The Commander frowns and places her own hand on A2’s, easing her fingers off her wrist but doesn’t let go. “Talk to me.” 

“Nothing’s wrong.” A2’s response is immediate, but she can feel discomfort that doesn’t come from her components. She can’t pinpoint it. 

“I need to take another look. Lie down.” The Commander stares at her, and when A2 doesn’t immediately move, she squeezes her hand to get her attention. “Yes, that’s an order.” 

A2 grumbles under her breath, but slowly swings her legs up onto the storage containers and lies back. She realizes that the Commander is still holding her hand, and smirks slightly when she tugs on it to keep herself steady at the expense of making the ever-composed Commander stumble. 

“If you’re done,” the Commander says, and A2 can hear exasperation in her voice even if she doesn’t show it, “I’m going to take another look.” 

A2’s smirk fades and she nods reluctantly, turning her gaze up to the ceiling as the Commander tucks her hair behind her ears. She hisses when the Commander’s fingers brush against that same, sensitive wire, and her body tenses in anticipation. The Commander doesn’t apologize for A2’s discomfort, but the way her fingers move slowly and gently tug the surrounding wires away before turning her attention back to the affected one is good enough. 

The Commander works in silence for a few long moments. A2 tenses every time she brushes against the frayed wire, and the sensation grows every time the Commander touches it. When the Commander grasps it, even though her touch is light and gentle, A2’s leg jerks involuntarily and she groans, immediately flinging an arm over her face. She hears the creak of the Commander’s finger joints from her suddenly crushing grip.

The Commander freezes, still grasping the wire, and the sensation is building with every passing moment. _Fuck. Just do_ something. A2 huffs from behind her arm. “Doesn’t hurt,” she mumbles, and the Commander seems satisfied as she moves the wire and lets go. A2 is simultaneously relieved and … and … 

She isn’t sure how to parse the brief thought that passes through her mind, so she doesn’t. 

Luckily, the Commander seems to be finding whatever she’s looking for. She sighs as she moves non-damaged wires around. “As I’m sure you are aware, the activation of B-Mode increases nuclear fusion output at high risk to the android. While your power increases significantly, your risk of incurring severe damage -”

“Damn it, Commander, are you always this chatty when your hand’s in someone’s wires?”

The Commander’s hand stills and she’s silent. A2 peeks out from behind her arm to see the Commander looking somewhat stunned, but when their eyes meet the Commander lets out a short, quiet laugh. A2 just blinks. “Didn’t know laughing was in your programming.” 

The Commander just shakes her head, but the faintest trace of a smile is on her lips. “It doesn’t happen very often, I admit.” She turns her attention back to A2’s access panel, then, and seems to think for a moment. “Brace yourself. And try not to break my fingers this time.”

A2’s eyes widen. “Wh - _SHIT!_ ” 

In one swift motion, the Commander moves all of the wires back to their original place, including the frayed wire. The sudden handling of it makes A2’s visual interface crackle and pop, spots of light bursting in front of her, and her system is overloaded, fading out before forcefully restarting a second later. 

When A2 comes to, the Commander has an unreadable expression on her face and is pinning her down on the storage container. There’s also a dent in the wall. Huh. She must’ve kicked it. It takes a few moments, but A2 slowly regulates her system again and forces her tensed posture to relax. 

“Hm.” The Commander hums under her breath, as if A2 is a particularly interesting piece of data, and then lets go and steps back. She flexes the hand A2 was grabbing, and one of her finger joints seems to be off-center. “I’ve collected the data I need. I’ll have maintenance finish the rest, and your consciousness can be turned off for that.” 

“ _Great._ ” A2 groans and looks down. Her access panel is closed, and she slowly sits up just as the Commander looks to the door and several other androids enter. Maintenance. 

“Good, you can sit up,” the Commander says absently. It’s very unlike her. She turns back to A2 and steps back as maintenance members begin to fuss over her. “Report to Command as soon as you’re finished.”

* * *

The talk the Commander gives A2 is less of a scolding than she expected, but she hasn’t really said much of anything by the end of it. 

“In short,” the Commander says, her eyes giving A2 another once-over and lingering on her abdomen, “B-Mode will be restricted for emergency situations _only._ It poses a risk to your system and you might come out of it with damage that can’t be repaired on the field.”

“Is that all? I’m busy.” A2’s tone lacks the usual bite, even though she stands just as defiantly in front of the Commander as she always has, arms crossed and ready to leave. In the brief moment of silence that stretches between them, there’s something that A2 can’t name. It’s less like the animosity that has always been there, and maybe a little more like … whatever had happened previously.

“Of course, Number Two.” The Commander seems to be thinking something similar, and A2 catches how she flexes her fingers subtly. Her finger joint still isn’t aligned properly. A2 turns on her heel, refusing to think too deeply on it. 

The Commander smiles as she watches A2 make her way out of Command. “Until next time. Glory to Mankind.”

* * *

The soft click of heels and tap of shoes against the stone behind her draws A2 out of her reverie. She doesn’t open her eyes even as she senses her companions approach. 

“We thought you’d be here, A2!” 

9S’s voice is bright as A2 hears him sit on the ledge beside her. She cannot prevent herself from smiling, and she knows that 2B behind her feels the same wave of relief and _rightness_ that she does whenever they hear 9S carefree and happy again. 

As if in answer to her thoughts, 2B steps up behind A2 and begins to gather her long hair in her hands. A2 opens her eyes, finally, when 2B’s fingers gently comb through her hair and she begins to tie it back. The gesture is so tender A2 lets her shoulders relax. 

“It suits you,” 2B says quietly as she finishes tying the ribbon and steps around A2 to stand at her side. 

“Looks good!” 9S chimes in, leaning forward and scanning A2 with an inquisitive gaze. A2 looks back at him for a long moment, then hums noncommittally. 9S just smiles. “You know, I read that humans with long hair used to tie their hair up in all sorts of different styles. Would you let me try it? I mean, the way 2B did it looks nice, but I also think something more like --”

“Enough, Nines.” A2’s words are gruff as she yanks 9S’s shoulder towards her, and he yelps as he falls over. He stares up at her from her lap, blinking in wide-eyed confusion. A2 stares back at him until he grins, then she scoffs and looks back out over the treetops. “I liked it better when you had that stupid visor on.” 

“Aw, A2! Are you embarrassed?”

“ _Quiet._ ” 

A2 hears a quiet laugh from her side and she glances sideways at 2B, catching her eyes. “Don’t just stand there,” she grumbles, shifting her arm out of the way to make room. 2B doesn’t say anything, but instead she gracefully draws her skirt under her and sits. After a moment, A2 somewhat roughly brings 2B’s head to rest on her shoulder. 

Together, the three of them lapse into companionable silence. It’s peaceful. Peace is new. The thrum of her desire for battle settles into something else - contentment, perhaps. That would probably be the word that fit. Battle fever without the fight.

A2 finds, then, that she doesn’t mind so much that the sky is empty. Everything outside this ledge high up on the forest castle feels so far away. 

This is what’s important. Right here, in her arms, not far away in the sky or in the past. 

A2 holds on a little tighter and smiles.


End file.
